


Winner Takes It All

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Highborn Heat Lorenz, Highborn Heat Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Lube, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan, Post-Timeskip Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sixsome, Sloppy Seconds, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Byleth is going to either get the prize she deserved or give Lorenz the prize he should have won whether he likes it or not. Lorenz had a surprise visit after only winning the Men's Division of a swimsuit contest.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Jeritza von Hrym, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Mercedes von Martritz, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	Winner Takes It All

Winner Takes It All

_-_-_-_

"And the winner of this year's swimsuit contest is… Byleth Reus Eisner!" 

Cheers and lecherous 'Wa-hoos' echoed throughout the beach as Lorenz then had his shoulder tapped by the judge nearby. 

"You managed to beat Sylvain on the men's division of this contest. Sad you couldn't defeat a real divine being," the contest announcer said as he gave Lorenz a small red button that read 'First Place Men's Division'. 

"I'll take what I can get. And there is always a next time!" Lorenz laughed. He was upset he lost but the fact that he lost to his Professor wasn't something he was going to throw a fit over. In fact, it was better her than that horndog, Sylvain José Gautier. 

He was of course about to get ready to return to Gloucester Territory and be responsible like a good adult but pretty soon he was stopped by Byleth. 

"Leaving so soon?" Byleth raised a brow. 

"P-Professor! Why yes. The people of House Gloucester still need me to work on new reforms! After all, I am about to inherit the title as Count from my Father before me!" Lorenz said as he was caught off-guard by the winning contestant suddenly approaching him after getting an extra bigass trophy. 

"Well, how about I give the winner of the men's division a special treat?" Byleth asked. 

"N-No. I am flattered! But I really must decline. I really need to go, Professor. It was nice seeing you!" Lorenz was glowing pink from such a provocative proposition. As he left, Byleth frowned. 

_-_-_-_-_

Lorenz woke up the next morning in his mansion to one of the maids calling his name. 

"Young Master? You have visitors!" The maid said. 

Lorenz got up trying to get properly dressed. He was flustered. How uncouth! He should be more prepared than this! Why oh why did he sleep in when… Ow! His shoulders were stinging with pain. 

"Oh, Young Master Lorenz! Did you forget to properly apply sunscreen at the beach? Your poor back is red with sunburn!" The maid gasped. 

He swore he did apply sunscreen around that region.

"Not to worry, Lorenz! Just lie back and we'll help you out!" 

Lorenz turned around to see a familiar voice.

He gasped. It was Byleth, and she brought Leonie, Mercedes, Claude and Jeritza? He felt himself break a sweat. 

"B-but you're not my servants?" Lorenz squeaked. 

"No, but we are your guests and we want to spend time with you somehow!" Mercedes giggled. 

"So let's get to it!" Leonie chimed in excitedly. 

Lorenz gasped as he was pinned to the bed by the four individuals, lying on his stomach as Byleth applied the gel she uncouthly stole from the maid's hands. 

Lorenz didn't know why he was being pinned down, but all he knew was that the lotion just felt so damn good on him! It was like getting licked. 

"You like it?" Byleth hummed as Lorenz was stifling moans by biting his lip. 

"W-Was this what you planned?" Lorenz said as he was struggling to sound composed. 

"Why of course, silly. I wanted to reward my best student!" Byleth said as she spread him out. 

"In that case, do what you must!" Lorenz rolled his eyes. And he thought he was the lewd one. 

Lorenz was stolen a kiss from Claude and then from Jeritza. 

"We'll each take a turn with you. I hope you're ready for that," Claude winked which made Lorenz even more flustered. 

Lorenz felt Jeritza's breath touch his ear ever so gently, as Lorenz winced with sensitivity. 

"I hope you appreciate all we are doing for you. Seeing you squirm and hearing you beg for mercy will be quite entertaining," Jeritza whispered. 

Lorenz then watched as the girls stepped away, Lorenz feeling two thick items penetrating him as Lorenz screamed. He was wanting to look down but the sensation was just too much. 

"Woah! He's taking it like a champ!" Leonie chuckled as she began to rub Lorenz's nipples. 

"Oh! Professor! Do you mind…" Mercedes asked blushing. 

Byleth nodded as Mercedes reached her hand for Lorenz's dick, jerking it while Claude and Jeritza took turns pulling out only to push it back in. Lorenz looked down to see Mercedes eventually putting his now throbbing erection into her mouth. 

"That's it. Hell yeah, Mercedes. You are really going to help him out now," Claude chuckled in between his panting. 

"Be careful to not devour him to quickly," Jeritza mostly said, paying more attention to Lorenz's faces, his gasping and moaning from everyone making him shake than his sister giving Lorenz a blowjob which later turned into a titjob. 

Leonie focused her attention to Lorenz's abdomen, with one hand remaining over his breast and the other going lower to rub his stomach, the thrusting from Claude and Jeritza helping her feel their thrusting matching to Lorenz's heartbeat. 

"I… Aughh… I don't know if I…" 

Lorenz was definitely coming, and soon, semen was shooting into Mercedes' mouth like a fireball shooting inside a cave. Mercedes grunted softly as she pulled away, her breasts and lower face covered in Lorenz's seed. 

"Now, now, Lorenz. You aren't done yet!" Byleth said as Mercedes rose up and Leonie had a turn. Though this time, Leonie sat on Lorenz's quickly rising erection. 

"Ah! Leonie! I just…" 

"You wish it was someone else? Don't worry. I am wearing protection." Leonie chuckled. 

She then heard Claude grunt first. He finally came, and oh boy, did Lorenz feel it, the sensation his lower abdomen got, like a thunderbolt hitting a tree. Lorenz cried out alongside Claude. 

"Keep squirming for me!" Jeritza hissed, as unlike Claude, he wasn't finished with Lorenz yet, pulling his hair as Lorenz whined. 

"I'm… Aaaahhh!!" Lorenz was orgasming. He couldn't believe it. 

"Eyaaah!" Leonie felt it too, her body feeling Lorenz's sensation from Claude finishing inside of him. 

Lorenz was starting to get tired. He was just wanting to start his day normally. 

"Emile? Can I have a turn again as well?" Mercedes asked as Claude finally pulled out and began to take a small break cleaning his dick. Lorenz didn't think Claude wanted to continue with all of this, but then again, he was almost ready to black out. 

Leonie on the other hand… She pulled out her strap-on. 

"Sorry, buddy. I wanted to see how it felt as well on your end next," she said as she thrusted inside him next, Claude's cum trickling down on Lorenz's bedsheets. 

Lorenz gasped as Mercedes began to ride on Lorenz next. 

"You're so wet," Mercedes gasped.

No shit Lorenz's dick is wet; Mercedes and Leonie were the source of this madness!

Lorenz was trying to find Byleth in this madness, but she was just jerking herself off in this madness too. Lorenz didn't realize Byleth wasn't getting involved.

"Hey, Teach? Aren't you going to join us?" Claude asked as he slammed his thick meat on Lorenz's face, Lorenz debating if he should begin to suck on him or not. 

"If you insist, Claude," Byleth sighed. She wasn't finished, but she saw Lorenz staring at her hungrily if not exhausted by her odd requests.

Lorenz felt his hands being forced to jerk the both of them off, with Lorenz taking a turn tasting both of them. Lorenz tasting Byleth's clit and Claude's dick. This must be a strange way to finding himself after a simple swimsuit contest. 

Lorenz kept cumming, with Jeritza finishing inside him as well, possibly from Leonie's cold strap on rubbing against his. 

"Aaaah!" Lorenz moaned, as it made a domino effect that made him finish inside Mercedes next. 

Mercedes kept going though, "I want to come too. Don't think this is over yet!"

To think Mercedes was as sadistic and cruel as Jeritza. Lorenz couldn't take it. 

Lorenz felt Jeritza continue despite this. 

"Are you trying to tap out at all?" Leonie, who finally showed some concern for his well-being, asked in between warm breaths.

Lorenz was feeling Claude come on his face as he turned to see Byleth was pressing her pelvis against Lorenz's face. 

"Mmm!!" Lorenz was gagged by Byleth's drenching wet vulva. She was groaning as she begged for Lorenz's tongue.

Lorenz begrudgingly obliged. He was surprised Claude was the first to tap out at first until he heard Mercedes' soft moans. 

"Listen, Mercie, I know we never talked much but," Claude was asking Mercedes something. Lorenz wishes he can see what Claude was asking. 

Mercedes moaned back, "Yes! Please!"

Lorenz was picturing Claude doing something indecent to Mercedes. Something that Mercedes was thirsty for for a long time. 

But he was too tired to contest it, as he tasted Byleth's nectars and heard everyone cum at the same time.

_-_-_-_

"Oh my… We really did exhaust him!" Mercedes gasped. 

"It is fortunate he isn't dead. I could make him die next time if you wish," Jeritza said. 

"Well, let's not go that far!" Leonie chuckled. 

"So this is what you wanted to reward him with Teach? You're kinkier than I thought!" Claude laughed. 

"We should start taking care of him. He's probably tired, poor thing!" Mercedes sighed as she went off to do something. 

The funny thing was, this whole time he wasn't paying attention to the sunburn on his shoulders, but the aching of his abdomen from all that fucking. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
